Anime meets Anime! AKA Dimension Collapse!
by Tsuki Uzumaki
Summary: A NarutoxKingdomHeartsxInuyasha crossover! A mysterious portal transports the Naruto, Inuyasha, and KH crew into our dimension! Uhoh, how are they going to get back! Even more importantly, how are they going to get back IN ONE PIECE?
1. The Naruto Crew

YEAH! I'M FINALLY WRITING! WOOT WOOT! I am so happy! i will give out shoutouts to all of yall who review!!! so, um, REVIEW! okay, i'm done threatening you guys now, so on to the story!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Kingdom Hearts...that sucks...

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto Uzumaki said as he lied down on the grass. Today, was team seven's day off, and they were enjoying it near a river. Unfortuneately for Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, Naruto was with them. And he was asking really stupid questions. "Where do babies come from?" Yeah, like that one.

Kakashi coughed so hard that his book (A/N: go ahead and guess what it was called...) fell on open on the grass in front of the three nin.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "So this is what you read, huh, Kakashi?"

Sakura didn't say anything, but kept looking at the book in horror.

Naruto stared at the, ahem, "illustrations" for a minute before putting on a confused expression and saying, "Hey, sensei, why is that boy trying to get on that girl? Does she need to crack her back or something?"

Kakashi quickly picked up his book. "Um, no, Naruto. I think we'll pick this little conversation later...when you're fifteen."

Suddenly, they all heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Sakura said as she held on to Sasuke. (A/N: That's it! Where's my axe?!)

Naruto shrugged. "Probably the wind."

Sasuke pointed above Naruto. "Does that look like the wind?"

Team seven looked up to see a huge hole. It was like somebody just sliced the sky open. The space was getting bigger, and the sky turned a dark purple. Sakura screamed. Wimp.

Naruto stared in shock. "Whoa! What is that?!"

Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere. "It's a portal to another dimension."

Naruto jumped. "SHIKAMARU! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "My mom's stomach, I guess."

"But where do they come from?"

"Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other so much they-"

"WHOA!" Sakura yelled as she was lifted into the air and in the portal.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and got sucked up too. "Naruto, get your ass back here! You still owe me a dollar!" Sasuke yelled and into the portal he went! Kakashi sighed. "Might as well follow them..."

Shikamaru shrugged and was about to leave when Kakashi grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him in the portal too.

"W-What are you doing?!" He asked Kakashi.

"You're the only sane person here." The white-haired nin responded.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag..."

A/N: The end! Only the first chapter and this is my first time writing so please give it a chance. I promise it will get better soon! You can flame if you want to. Don't care, cuz I'll just flame right back. OOOOOOO!!! BURN! anyway, review please! By the way, please check out my fave stories and the people who wrote them! THEY ARE AWESOME! um, before I go shout out to Rinsaku Hiroshi-San, Tama-chan40, Necury, and, of course, Blackfire133! YALL ROCK!


	2. The Inuyasha Crew

YES! THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHOA! man, i love that word for some reason...anyway, i'm SO bored today, so i'm updating already! WHOA! i think i'm on a sugar rush! yay! i feel like updating my profile too! i haven't felt so alive! okay, i'm lying, i have. but enough of my meaningless little life, to the next chapter!

by the way, shout out to Linnadhiel! thanks for your support! Just for that, you get Neji! Masashi Kishimoto takes Neji away. Well, i tried.

Kagome and Sango were bathing in the nearby river they had found. Sango sighed in relief. "It's nice to just relax without the boys."

Kagome nodded. "I agree."

All of a sudden, Shippo came running towards them. "Sango! Kagome!"

"What is it Shippo?" Sango said worried.

"I have something important to ask both of you." The little kitsune said in an urgent voice.

"Go ahead." Kagome responded.

"Okay," Shippo took a deep breath. "Which one of you has bigger melons?"

The two girls turned a deep shade of crimson. After a long awkward silence, Kagome spoke. "Um, what do you mean by that, Shippo?"

He looked puzzled. "Actually, I don't know. I was hoping one of you could tell me. I heard Inuyasha and Miroku talking, and then Miroku said Sango's melons were really big. Then Inuyasha said that Sango's melons might be big, but Kagome's were perkier."

"Did they really say that?" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

Shippo nodded. Sango and Kagome cracked their knuckles and went looking for Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo watched them until they were both out of sight. Then the little kitsune smiled evilly and said to himself, "Suckers! Now I can get Kagome's candy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome hit him even harder on the head.

"We're innocent!" Miroku put his hands over his head and then smiled pervertedly. "But might I say, you two look lovely in only towels."

Sango and Kagome were about to say the multiple four letter words that came to their mind when the sky turned a dark purple and a huge hole appeared.

Shippo came running towards them. "There are people following me!!!" He yelled as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

The two people that had been following Shippo, stopped in front of Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. They were dressed oddly but they both had one thing in common, they were both wearing headbands with a musical note engraved on it.

"Who the hell are you bastards?" Inuyasha demanded as he took out his Tetsusaiga. But the strangers only smiled at this.

"You will all find out soon." One of them said.

"And what the hell is th-" But Inuyasha was interrupted as a huge gust of wind picked them up into a dark hole that had appeared in the sky.

A/N: so, how is it? i'm trying to type as fast as i can, because i'm making this up as i go! XD! well, better get started on the third chapter! by the way, i might have only gotten 1 review so far, but 18 hits on the story! YEAH! thanks, you guys keep me going!


	3. The Kingdom Hearts Crew

third chapter already! alright! okay, so, not alot of reviews, but i'm okay with that. alot of authors, i notice, write only for reviews. yeah, they're nice to get and everything, but i write just because i want to. but, hey, you can still review!

Kairi was sitting down, just staring at the river that was flowing. You know, thinking and stuff.

"CANNONBALL!" Sora yelled as he splashed into the river. After a while, he resurfaced again and said to Roxas, "Ha! Beat that!"

Roxas sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to see who can make a bigger cannonball."

Sora stared at him for a moment, like as if he were trying to understand what Roxas just said. Then he returned to his regular goofball self."Yeah, sure." He said challenging Roxas. "That's just an excuse because you don't want to get undressed in front of Namine and Kairi."

"Keep telling yourself that." Roxas muttered as Kairi and Namine smiled slightly. "I will." Sora said and went underwater again. Roxas sighed. "I hope he drowns..." He said annoyed.

"You don't mean that." Namine said seriously, even though a smile was playing on her lips.

When Roxas didn't respond, Kairi said, "I think he did." Roxas nodded.

Namine suddenly looked worried. Kairi and Roxas noticed this. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked becoming worried as well.

"How long has Sora been underwater?" Namine asked. All three of them looked at the spot where Sora had been in the water. Nothing happened for a while until bubbles started rising furiously.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled and was about to jump in but Roxas beat her to it.

"D-Do you think he's okay?" Namine stammered.

Kairi tried to hide her worry by smiling at the blonde girl. "Yeah, Sora's fine. He just probably got cramps from that ice cream he ate before swimming."

A growl came from behind the two girls. It was a low and angry sounding growl.

Kairi and Namine spun around, but before one of them could say anything, Roxas resurfaced with Sora. The two girls started running towards them but Sora yelled, "Don't get near!"

"Why?" Namine yelled back.

Sora opened his mouth to respond when he was pulled under. Roxas looked like he was struggling with something. "Run!" Was all he could manage to say before being pulled under as well.

Then, a mysterious hole appeared next to the girls while the sky turned purple.

"What's the matter?" Never seen a portal before?"

A man with long, white hair and yellow eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kairi demanded of the stranger.

"Sesshomaru. Remember it." He took out a sword. "That way you will know the name of your killer."

Sesshomaru raised his sword and was about to strike when---

Roxas and Sora blocked it with their keyblades! (A/N: Phew! Even I was worried there!)

"Hm." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"Are you both okay?" Namine asked. "Never better." Roxas said, despite the fact that his right shoulder was bleeding. "I'm okay," Sora said. "Except for the face that I'm in my boxers." He added with a smile.

"I hate to interrupt this uncomfortable conversation," Sesshomaru said. "But this fight is for another time."

Then a powerful gust of wind blew Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Sora into the portal.

A/N: I just wrote this in Social Studies when I got bored! ;) I tried to make it as long as i could, i'll try harder next time, i promise!


	4. And you are?

yay! i have two fans! i think i have five reviews now, but i'm not so sure. i really don't look at the reviews! XD!

thanks a lot AkatsukiFan and Linnadhiel! and Linnadhiel, i think you're better than Kairi too. yes, i have seen your profile.

and, i know you guys probably aren't that interested but i got 106 hits on my profile and 162 hits on my story! i'm so happy even though i probably have five reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura fell on hard, cold pavement. "Ow! I think I just broke my spine!" (A/N: wow, i like this sentence!) Sakura was getting up but was knocked down again by Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said suprised. "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" Sakura pushed Naruto off of her. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FELL ON ME!" She yelled angrily as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto, who was completely unaware of the fact that he was about to get his ass kicked, said, "Thanks for braking my fall Sakura-chan!"

Just as Sakura was closing in on Naruto, Sasuke landed on his feet near the two. Then Kakashi and Shikamaru followed.

"Where are we?" Shikamaru said to no one in particular.

"You're asking us?" Sasuke said. "You're the smart one!"

"That doesn't mean I know everything!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Or do you?" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed. 'It seems as though I'm the only sane person here...' (A/N: yes, kakashi, you are! XD!)

Then another of those annoying portals opened up in the sky. Shippo fell out first and landed on Naruto's head. Then Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango fell out. Unfortuneately for Sakura, and to my entertainment, Miroku fell on top of the pink haired kunoichi.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed while running around in circles. "THERE'S A MUTANT RAT ON MY HEAD!"

Shippo hung on tighter to Naruto. "I-I'm n-n-not a-a r-rat!" Shippo yelled while bouncing, you know, since Naruto's running around like crazy.

"AND IT TALKS!! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?! RATS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK!" Naruto started running even faster.

Miroku seemed to notice his position and smiled suggestively. (A/N: HAHAHAHA! Sakura's suffering so much and it's only the forth chapter!!) "So, what's your name sweet thang?"

Sakura screamed and punched Miroku off of her.

Inuyasha got up and so did Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and approached team seven. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded. Then he noticed Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were wearing headbands. The inu hanyou remembered the two strangers were wearing headbands similar to the ones the ninja was wearing.

Kakashi took out a kunai. "Konoha ninja." He responded.

"Yeah, I thought so." Inuyasha said and was about to swing when yet another portal opened up. But this one didn't open in the sky, it appeared next to Naruto. (A/N: Yup, that blonde is still running around.)

Roxas, Kairi, Namine, and Sora came out. The trio looked around them and saw the chaos that surrounded them.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Roxas asked.

"WILL SOMEBODY GET THIS TALKING RAT OFF ME?!" Naruto screamed.

"I-I T-TO-TOLD Y-YOU, I-I'M N-NOT A-A-A R-RAT!!" Shippo managed to say.

Naruto slowed down a little bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant, MUTANT TALKING RAT!" He continued running around.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Slow down." The Uchiha grabbed the nearest bat and was about to swing when Naruto said, "YOU BETTER NOT MISS, SASUKE-TEME!"

"I won't!" Sasuke swung and hit Naruto on the head. Then Naruto fell unconcious on the pavement. "See, I told you I wouldn't miss."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Sora started. "But does anyone have a pair of pants I can borrow?"

Everyone looked at the brunette and saw he was in his boxers.

"Um, h-how did you lose your pants?" Kagome said.

Sora looked like he was thinking. After a while, he said, "Well, actually, it's a really interesting story."

"WHOA!" Everyone else yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: those perverts! yup, everyone meets and things start getting crazy and out of control! thanks again to AkatsukiFan and Linnadhiel!


	5. It Was Nice While It Lasted

yup, fifth chapter already. if i spell something wrong, please tell me. you see, i'm typing this while watching Bleach. (YEAH! YOU KICK ASS ICHIGO!) so, if i type something wrong, (LEFT! RIGHT! DODGE!) please tell me. (I SAID DODGE DAMMIT!) once again, to the people who at least bother to read my pointless little story, I LOVE YOU GUYS! DIGITAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

Naruto: cookie?

Sasuke's BabyGirl93: no cookie for you!

Naruto: b-but i like the cookie...

Disclaimer: Dude, do i even need this thing?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours of explaining, Shikamaru said, "And that's what happened."

Shippo nodded. "So that's where babies come from."

Shikamaru put on a puzzled expression. "What? I wasn't even talking about that."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kairi was telling us while you were talking." The inu hanyou sighed. "God, you're worse than Sango..."

Sango put her hands on her hips. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You need an explanation?" Miroku said. "It was straight forward that Inuyasha was calling you stupid."

Sango's face turned a bright red from anger. Sora and Naruto looked at each other. "I think she's going to explode." Sora whispered to Naruto. "Cool!" Naruto whispered back.

Sasuke sighed. "Great, now there's two of them..." He said to himself as Sora and Naruto were trying to make a secret handshake. "Tell me about it..." Roxas responded.

Kakashi looked at all this chaos around him. 'Damn kids.' He thought and returned to reading his "reading material".

Namine looked at Shikamaru. "So, where are we?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "We could be in any place, any world, any dimension."

"Are we stuck here?" Kairi asked with worry in her voice.

"I really don't know." The chuunin said.

Sakura pointed to a building nearby. "Look! A mall!"

Sakura, Sango, Kairi and Namine rejoiced. (A/N: Don't we all love the mall? personally, i love Hot Topic!) Sora, Roxas, Inuyasha, Shikamaru, Miroku, Shippo and Sasuke sighed. They knew malls plus girls equalled the boys carrying bags and more bags of clothes. (A/N: Yeah, that's just how we roll! right ladies?)

Naruto was the only one who didn't sigh. (Kakashi didn't either but that's because he was "reading") The blonde nin said, "What's a mall?"

Sasuke responded. "An evil place where boys are slaves." (A/N:Aw. Come on, Sasuke. It's not that bad!)

"But on the plus side, there are hot girls there." Miroku added.

The boys all nodded while the girls where already halfway to the mall. Inuyasha saw this and said, "Should we follow them?"

Sora nodded. "Besides there might be something to eat in the mall."

Naruto suddenly looked energized. "Like ramen?" He asked excitedly.

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe."

Naruto ran all the way over there in less than a minute. Sora soon went after him after Inuyasha suggested there might be ice cream there too. And Shippo just ran after them for the heck of it.

When the rest of the boys got to the entrance of the mall, Naruto and Sora, along with the girls, were already waiting there."About time." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"Women..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Unfortuneately for Inuyasha, Kagome heard that. And she started yelling, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

Everyone stared down the huge twenty foot hole in the ground where Inuyasha was once standing. "Hm!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and went in the mall. (A/N: oooo! BURN INUYASHA!)

"Who knew the word 'sit' could do that?" Shikamaru said.

After helping Inuyasha out of the hole, the rest of the peoples followed Kagome.

Everything after that was goin alright. Sora and Naruto were eating ice cream and ramen. It turned out, those two were like long lost brothers. Roxas and Sasuke were talking about how there were two morons now. Kakashi and Miroku were now reading and discussing Kakashi's "books". Sakura and Kagome were sharing shampooing tips. Namine and Kairi were having an intellectual conversation with Sango. Shippo was just walking around and getting stares from the people in the mall. I mean, you don't see a little boy with a frickin' tail everyday, right?

Yup, everyone was having a good time until the ground they were standing on started shaking.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha said as the ground started shaking even more violently.

"W-What's happening?" Kairi asked as everyone around froze. The people stood still. Naruto waved his right hand in front of a little girl's face. She didn't even blink.

Then, another portal appeared. But this one was huge. And from out of it stepped out three people.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said taking out a kunai.

"Sephiroth." Sora and Roxas said as they took out their keyblades.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled and took out his Tetsusaiga.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN!! So much evil in one story! don't you love it! so far, i got** 203 **hits on my story! and **120** hits on my profile! and **7** reviews XD! yeah, not alot, but it's a start!


	6. Worlds Collide Pt1

sorry for the while it took to update! i've actually been doing my homework! algebra to be precise. well, enough of my sad attempts to graduate from eighth grade. i want to say a few shoutouts.

thanks **AkatsukiFan**, **J.F.C.**, **Krystal-Usui**, and **SilentInTheShadow** for putting me on your faves list.

thanks **J.F.C. **and **Krystal-Usui **for putting me on author alert.

thanks **AkatsukiFan**, **J.F.C.**, and** Linnadhiel **for reviewing.

thanks **J.F.C.**,**Krystal-Usui**, and** Linnadhiel **for putting me on story alert.

and of course, thanks to everyone else for **335 hits**, **12 reviews**, and **131 hits **on my profile!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, Orochimaru, and Sephiroth only smiled slightly at their reaction.

"Relax." Orochimaru said as he knocked the kunai out of Kakashi's hand with a swing of his tongue.

"We're not here to fight." Sesshomaru said. "Liar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ten Narutos were there instead of one.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sora said to Naruto.

All ten Narutos crossed their arms and said at the same time, "You're just jealous because you don't have a cool technique like mine!" In an instant, Sora went to Master Form. (A/N:i think that's what it's called.) His clothes were now silver and there was a second keyblade floating next to him.

Roxas sighed. "Are you both done showing off now? We have ass to kick."

"In case you've forgotten, we're about to fight." Miroku said.

Orochimaru sighed. "It seems they don't understand that we don't want a fight."

"Let's give them one anyway." Sesshomaru replied.

Sephiroth smirked. "This is going to be fun."

Three portals opened up on the ceiling of the mall. Everyone was getting prepared to fight whatever was going to come out of those portals, when Naruto started jumping around.

Shippo saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto replied jumping around even more.

"Now?!" Kagome yelled at the blonde nin.

Naruto nodded.

"Can't you hold it or something?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"But you didn't drink anything." Kairi said.

"That's true." Namine added. "All you ate was ramen."

Naruto shook his head. "Sora thought it would be funny to put hot sauce in one of my bowls of ramen when I wasn't looking. When I started eating, I noticed something different. But it was too late. My mouth was on fire, so I drank twenty gallons of water from the nearest toilet."

Sakura sighed. "Boys..."

Sango nodded.

A loud rumbling started coming from all three portals. It was getting louder by the second.

"Looks like you're going to have to hold it blondie." Inuyasha said.

From the first portal, Heartless and Nobodies came rushing out. Sound ninja from the second. And demons from the third.

Everyone sighed.

Shikamaru, who had been quiet all this time, said, "What a drag."

"This **_has_** been one hell of a day." Inuyasha said.

"I second that." Kakashi said.

The enemies were getting closer now.

"Let's make a deal right now." Miroku whispered to Sakura.

"Um, like what?" The pink haired kunoichi asked nervously.

"If I kill the most, I get a kiss." (A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA!)

"And if I kill the most?"

"Uh, I don't know. What do you want?"

"ADATEWITHSASUKE!" Sakura said real fast. (A/N: yeah, you wish)

"Okay, deal"

"Get ready," Kakashi said. "They're coming."

Nine wolf demons raced towards Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Roxas when-

Three Heartless and five Nobodies jumped in the air and were about to land on Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru-

Ten Sound ninja surrounded Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku-

**The battle between worlds begins.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: again, sorry for the late update! it's just that i have to get ready for high school and everything. in the words of the great shikamaru: WHAT A DRAG!


	7. Worlds Collide Pt2

ok, here are my shoutouts. (Deal with it, i'm going to be doing this every single chapter from now on...)

thanks a million to: **AkatsukiFan, J.F.C., Krystal-Usui, SilentInTheShadow, Sabaku no Kurai, Linnadhiel, TAI101, and LightingFox101! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Get out of the way!" Kakashi yelled. But it was too late. The Heartless and Nobodies were literally right on top of team seven and Shikamaru. "Brace yourselves!" Was the last thing they heard from Kakashi as smoke surrounded them from the impact.

"What is that?" Kairi said and summoned her keyblade. (A/N: you know, the really girly one) Namine said to herself, "They're getting closer now".Sora held his keyblade in front of him. "Let's find out." Roxas gripped his keyblade tighter and raced out to meet the demons.

"You bastards again?" Inuyasha faced the Sound nin. Kagome looked around. "Ten of them." She said. Sango smiled. "WAY too easy." Miroku and Shippo nodded. Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga to attack one of them, when he suddenly disappeared. "Shit!" He said as the Sound ninja appeared behind the inu hanyou, a kunai in his hand.

A huge explosion came from where the Konoha nin were. Kakashi and Sasuke were attacking the Nobodies with Chidori while Shikamaru was holding the Nobodies still with his Shadow Imatation Jutsu (A/N: sorry, don't know what the hell it's called in Japanese...Kage something...) so that Naruto could hit them with Rasengan. And, as always, Sakura was getting her ass kicked. Nothing new there, right?

Roxas, Sora, and Kairi made their way towards the demons. The wolves growled and howled as they finally collided. Sora and Roxas immediately took one down. Kairi was about to sink her keyblade in the demon she encountered when it sunk her teeth in her arm instead. She screamed in pain and dropped her keyblade.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she was busy fighting another ninja. Sango and Miroku were busy too. The kunai was so close to Inuyasha's skin now. Shippo punched the ninja right in the jaw just as the kunai was about to stab Inuyasha. (A/N: OH! YOU GOT SERVED!) Inuyasha turned around quickly to finish off the nin.

Naruto finished off the last Nobody and started jumping around. "Bathroom! Must..find...bathroom..." Sasuke pointed to one. "Didn't you see that?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Sasuke smirked. "I love seeing you suffer, it's my entertainment." The blonde gave the Uchiha one last glare before running off in the direction of the bathroom. He was almost to the enterance when- BOOM! Bye, bye bathroom. Why? Because it just got blown up by a bomb that a Sound ninja threw. "But-but...but..." Naruto stammered, staring at the remains of what would have been his heaven.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled and started running to her aid. Namine yelled, "Stop Sora! I'll take care of her." Sora nodded and continued fighting by Roxas's side. But Roxas had already killed the last demon.

Inuyasha and Shippo sighed and sat down on the floor. Kagome smiled at the two. "Anything you want to say to Shippo, Inuyasha?" She said. Inuyasha frowned. "Like what?" Shippo sighed. "Let it go Kagome. He just doesn't want to admit that I saved his life." Inuyasha muttered, "Yeah, right."

Naruto started running around in circles. "BATHROOM! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Shippo saw this and copied the blonde nin. "Hey," The little kitsune said as he was running in circles. "This is fun!"

"Morons..." Sesshomaru said as he watched them all.

Shikamaru approached him. "What do you want?"

Orochimaru smiled evilly. "The worlds. All of them."

"What does that mean?" Sango asked.

Sephiroth sighed. "Think about it. Why would we waste our time trying to take over only our own worlds? Wouldn't it be simpler to come together and dominate all three of the dimensions?"

Three portals appeared, but this time, nothing was going to come out. In one of them, an image of Konoha was visible. The second had Destiny Islands there. And Feudal Japan was the image in the third one.

"Our plan is to-" Sesshomaru started.

"-Rule these three places." Sephiroth finished.

"The only thing in our way is-" Orochimaru started.

"-You." All three of them said. The three portals disappeared and one was there instead.

"We'll meet again." Orochimaru said and went in the portal. Then Sephiroth was next. Sesshomaru was about to go in when he turned around to face them. "By the way," He said. "The wolf demon that bit you, had poisonous venom embedded in his teeth." Sesshomaru smirked and stepped in the portal.

Everyone looked at Kairi. "You gotta be kidding me..." Muttered Roxas.

"There has to be a cure." Sakura said. "Every poison has a cure."

"But where is it?" Namine put her hand on Kairi's wound so it wouldn't bleed so much.

"Well, that thing was from your dimension, right?" Shikamaru asked Inuyasha. The inu hanyou nodded in response.

"So you're suggesting the cure is there?" Miroku asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "If there is any."

Sora frowned. "Don't say that." (A/N: oh! burn!)

"But if the cure is there," Sasuke said. "How do we get there?"

Everyone was dead quiet. "The portals..." Sango muttered to herself.

"What?" Sora asked her.

"Those portals!" Sango said. "The ones those creeps are using! Why can't we use those?"

"Because we can't summon them." Shippo said.

"Or can we?" Roxas said. "The keyblades."

"You mean those weapons you fight with?" Kakashi said looking away from his "book".

Roxas nodded.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!!!" Naruto yelled all of a sudden and ran into the girls' bathroom.

The other people in the mall, you know, the normal ones, started moving again. "Quick," Kagome said to the others. "Let's get Kairi out of here."

They were all about to leave when they heard a scream from the girls' bathroom and then Naruto yelling, "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was in that stall! If it helps, you have a really cute underwear!" Then they all heard someone get slapped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry you guys had to wait a while for this chapter! but i got spring break all this week that's coming so i can update a little more often. can you guys believe i've had alot of reviews so far and not ONE flame? I LOVE IT! THANKS PEOPLE!


	8. He Asked for It

no, i haven't disappeared of the face of the planet. it's just algebra and stuff. yes.

anyway to the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rubbed the place on his face where the girl slapped him. "I even complimented her..." He said.

Roxas hit Naruto on the head. "I'm trying to concentrate." Was all he said before closing his eyes again.

Everyone was sitting down on the ground in the middle of a park they had found. No one was there so they decided it was safe to try and open a portal to the Feudal Era there.

Sango, Sakura, Kagome, and Namine were all trying to stop Kairi's bleeding. Shippo was on Naruto's head, while the blonde was making faces at Roxas who had his eyes closed. Sasuke and Shikamaru were talking ("guy stuff"). Kakashi was being a pervert and reading his book. Sora was watching the girls heal Kairi. And Miroku was trying to see what Kakashi's book was all about. While Inuyasha was yelling, "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" at him.

Everything was quiet. Until, out of nowhere, a portal appeared in front of them.

Everyone looked at Sora and Roxas. But they both shook their heads, and Sora said, "It wasn't us."

No one said anything.

Inuyasha stepped closer to the portal. He squinted, as if expecting to see something. After a while, he saw an image of the well. (A/N:The one Kagome jumps in.)

The inu hanyou was about to go in when Shikamaru yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone looked at him.

Sora yelled back. "What do you mean stop?! The cure to save Kairi is in there!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It could be a trap. How do we know Sesshomaru, Orochimaru, or Sephiroth isn't behind this? This could be a trick and make us lose more time to find this cure."

Sora was about to say something but changed his mind.

Sango looked at Shikamaru. "So how do we know it's safe?"

The genius shrugged. "I'm still not sure."

"STILL NOT SURE?!" Sora yelled angrily.

"We need to think this through." Shikamaru replied.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!"

"If we rush into this, we could kill her!"

While everyone was listening to Sora and Shikamaru argue, Naruto, Shippo, and Sasuke were now near the portal.

Shippo looked at the portal and said, "Why don't we just send someone in there to see if it's not a trap?"

Sasuke nodded. "But who?"

Naruto shook his head. "No way! Who would be stupid enough to do that?"

Shippo jumped off of Naruto's head and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Then they both pushed Naruto in the portal.

Everyone looked their way since Naruto's screaming, "DAMN YOU SASUKE!!!" caught their attention.

"We all have to make sacrifices." Sasuke said. Shippo nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:yeah, that's it! i just wrote that in less that five minutes...i'm tired...

but i promise i'll update more often! see ya!


	9. The Plan,Okay, Not Really

now that you guys know my excuse, here's the next chapter!

but first:

**AkatsukiFan, J.F.C., SilentInTheShadow, Krystal-Usui, Sabaku no Kurai, Camine Munei, Emron The Dragon King, TAI101, LightingFox101, Linnadhiel, and Danimals21. YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**AND, Tarique...FUCK YOU! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo looked inside the portal that Naruto had just been pushed into. "HEY NARUTO!!! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?!?!" The little kitsune yelled.

No answer.

"On the bright side," Sango started. "It's a lot quieter."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Should we go in?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the portal.

Shikamaru hesitated before answering. "Maybe we should wait." 

"For what?" Sasuke said impatiently.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "You're starting to sound like Sora, what a drag..."

"And what's wrong with sounding like Sora?" Sora glared at Shikamaru.

"What _**isn't **_wrong with sounding like you?"

Sora's hands were tightened into fists as he walked towards Shikamaru.

"HEY!!!" Kagome yelled at the two. Both of the boys froze and looked at her. (A/N:Don't mess with Kagome when she's pissed!) "Now's not the time." She said.

"She's right." Namine said. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Why do all boys have to be so hallow in their heads?" Sakura said.

Suddenly, a guy with orange hair and a huge sword raced past them yelling, "Get your ass back here so I can kill you!!!" (A/N:Get it? 'orange hair', 'hallow'?)

No one said anything. "Ignoring that..." Kakashi broke the silence, "What's the danger in going in? Naruto should be fine in there."

"Yeah, but-" Was all Shikamaru could say before being pushed in the portal by Sora.

"So, it's decided." Miroku said. "We all go in."

Everyone nodded.

"But what about her?" Shippo said pointing to Kairi.

"Why don't all the girls stay with Kairi while all the guys go look for the antidote?" Inuyasha said.

"THAT'S SO SEXIST INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled at the inu hanyou.

"So, the girls stay with Kairi, and the guys go look for the antidote." Sasuke said.

"That's genius Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She said with a confused look.

"JUST STAY HERE!" Was all Inuyasha said as he jumped in the portal. Miroku, Sora, Shippo, Roxas, Sasuke, and Kakashi followed.

Kagome crossed her arms in anger. Namine patted her on the shoulder, as if that would calm her down.

"Hey, what's that?" Sakura and Sango said at the same time.

"What?" Namine looked in the direction the other two girls were looking. She stared in shock.

Kagome stood there in fear too. "What should we do?" She whispered.

"What _**can**_ we do?" Sango answered.

"It's coming!" Namine managed to yell before complete darkness fell over them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like i said, i'm making this up as i go. in other words, even i don't know what's gonna happen next!

But i'll try to make it better! and longer!


	10. Everyone, Get Ready!

hey, what's up people!? i wanted to ask somethin today. anybody want to be a character in my story? i'm just askin, you don't have to do it. just send me a message or email with the following: your character's name, what the hell you are (you can be a talking teapot XD! or a dragon, or demon, stuff like that.), your powers, how you look (eyes, hair color, build, you get the idea.), and your personality. you can add other stuff too. but, like i said, you don't have to.

now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Roxas, and Sora landed on their feet a few minutes after going in the portal.

Shippo walked a few steps in front of the group before stopping and yelling, "NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"The baka couldn't have gotten far." Sasuke said looking around him.

"Is this where you're from?" Shikamaru asked Inuyasha. He nodded in response.

Kakashi put away his book without saying a word. (A/N: Kakashi just put away his book! It's the end of the world!! Or somethin's wrong.) The white haired nin took out a kunai. (A/N: I knew it XD!)

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, noticing Kakashi was getting more and more tense by the second.

Kakashi shook his head. "Someone's coming. And he's strong. _**Really**_ strong."

"Ow!"

"What's wrong, Sango?" Namine said as she put her hands in front of her.

Sango rubbed her forehead in pain. "I think I just crashed into a tree."

The girls were all surronded by complete darkness and were trying to find each other. It's a lot easier said than done. Mostly because the people around them were screaming, running, and panicking.

"Kairi!" Kagome yelled, trying to find the injured girl.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed. It lasted a minute and then it went away. And so did the darkness.

"What was that?" Sakura said, rushing to meet the others.

The other girls shrugged.

"Did anybody find Kairi?" Kagome asked.

"No..." Sakura trailed off. "Hey, why does it smell like..."

"Death." Sango finished.

Dead bodies lay all around them. The people who were running around terrified, were now on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next time the girls will kick ass! yes, girls kick ass.


	11. What's REALLY Going On?

hey, hey, you, you, i don't like your girlfriend! sorry, that's what i'm listening to now!

anyways, movin on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu (the frickin boomerang thing) and glared at the person in front of them.

Kagome grabbed her Kyudo (yeah, the bow thing).

Namine picked up the keyblade that had suddenly appeared in front of her. It was Kairi's.

Sakura took a shuriken star out.

"Who is that?" The pink haired kunoichi asked under her breath.

Kagome and Sango answered in unison. "Naraku."

Naraku smirked slightly. "Are you planning on killing me?"

None of the girls moved, but they glared at him. (A/N: if looks could kill...then my algebra teacher wouldn't be here...)

"Now, now." Naraku taunted. "Don't rush without thinking. I have something you want."

Kagome aimed an arrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at what I'm holding." The man replied.

All of them looked in Naraku's arms. Kairi, still unconcious, was laying there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were outlined in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

Two crimson eyes were soon visible.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

The older Uchiha stepped out to meet his little brother.

"I assume that the other one is Kisame." Kakashi said to Itachi.

"You assumed wrong." Axel said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Axel?" Roxas asked confused.

Shippo said, "Who's side are you guys on?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a punch at Itachi's face but he easily blocked it.

"Foolish little brother, we don't have time for this." Was Itachi's response.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku said.

"Kairi," Axel said, turning to Sora. "Is in trouble." He finished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let her go!" Kagome demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Naraku said, finding enjoyment in torturing the girls.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, Kagome shot her arrow, Namine charged with the keyblade, and Sakura threw one then three then eight shuriken stars.

Naraku easily dodged Kagome's arrow and Sango's Hiraikotsu, punched Namine in the stomach and threw her back, and deflected all of Sakura's shuriken back at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-What do you mean by that?" Sora stammered.

Axel sighed. "You already know there are three people who want to rule all the dimensions right?"

"Orochimaru, Sephiroth, and Sesshomaru." Roxas replied.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they're not the only ones." Axel said.

"Akatsuki wants control as well." Itachi said.

"And so does Organization XIII." Axel added.

"What does this have to do with Kairi?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi continued. "At first, when Akatsuki, Organization XIII, and Naraku got news that Sephiroth, Sesshomaru, and Orochimaru wanted control, we thought we should do something about it."

"So, Naraku, Akatsuki, and Oraganization XIII formed an alliance." Axel added.

"But Naraku turned on us and joined the other three instead." Itachi finished.

"Are you here to fight?" Inuyasha asked, not letting down his guard for a minute.

Itachi and Axel didn't respond...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHA! two chapters in one day! my fingers hurt...

please review!!!

By the way, when you read this, according to my cousin, the "effect" will come out if you listen to Pain by Three Days Grace.

I never heard of them, or know what the hell an "effect" is, but if you want to try it, tell me what the hell it does!


	12. WHO ARE YOU!

guess who's back!!!! yeah, i know, nobody cares...

-goes in a corner-

anyways, new chapter already!

yay!

actually, i'm typing this while studyin for my exam tomorrow. wish me luck.

cuz if you don't...

-cracks knuckles-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Namine!" Sakura yelled as the blonde girl was punched by Naraku and thrown back into a brick building. "Sakura! Watch out!" Sango and Kagome yelled at the same time. But it was too late. The eight shuriken stars Sakura had thrown were coming back fast at her. All eight pierced her arms and legs at the same time.

Sango pulled out a short sword. (A/N: I think it's called a wakizashi or somethin.) "You bastard!" She yelled as she jumped in the air and aimed her wakizashi at Naraku.

Sakura was on the ground when she moved slightly, before feeling pain throughout her arms and legs.

Namine's eyes were half open when she felt something wet trickling down the back of her neck. She gently touched the back of her head. When she looked at her hand, it was covered in blood.

"Yo, blondie, get up." A voice demanded.

Namine looked up and saw...

-------------------------------------------

"Well?" Shikamaru said. "Who's side are you two on?"

Itachi finally answered. "We wanted to form an alliance with you. At least until we kill Orochimaru, Sephiroth, and Sesshomaru."

"And Naraku." Axel said, folding his arms. "We're going to torture him until he begs for his life."

"That's deep." Roxas smirked slightly.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I don't fuckin trust you."

"I couldn't care less little brother." Itachi responded back.

Sasuke's hands tightened into fists at his older brother's remark. He threw another punch at Itachi. But this time, the older Uchiha didn't need to block...

-------------------------------------------

"W-Who are you?" Namine said backing up into the brick wall behind her.

"Don't worry," The boy responded. "I'm on your side."

Namine nodded. The dark eyed, red haired boy offered Namine a hand.

Sango's sword pierced Naraku's shoulder. She twisted it in even more. But Naraku just laughed at this. Suddenly, a tentacle came out of his back and grabbed Sango. (A/N: i'm not makin this up. Naraku really does have a frickin tentacle. he attacks Inuyasha and Miroku with it.)

Kagome aimed an arrow at Naraku when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a boy who looked about fifteen.

"Hey, aim your arrow at the tentacle." He said. "I'll go for the red head in his arms."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the stranger.

"No time now." He responded. "Just do what I told you." He added as he ran off towards Naraku.

Kagome watched him for a second, before muttering, "Men..."

-----------------------

"Nice block, Rei." Said the person who just landed next to Axel. A girl with waist long light brown hair and blue eyes had blocked Sasuke's punch with her right arm. She looked about 13 years old.

The person who landed near Axel was another boy. He looked about 14 and had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Rei, you shouldn't have done that." The boy said.

"I couldn't resist, Sakyo." Rei said.

"I take it you're the assasains we hired." Itachi said.

"Yeah, we are." Sakyo said, walking towards Itachi.

--------------------

Kagome aimed for the tentacle as the boy was getting closer and closer to Naraku.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be up." Kagome told the kunoichi, without looking away from her target.

"I know." Sakura said making hand signs and producing six clones. "But, I doubt you'll be able to cut off the tentacle by yourself." Sakura said taking out more shuriken stars.

"You underestimate me." Kagome said. Sakura tossed Kagome some of those explosive tag things.

"What are these?" Kagome asked.

"Stick them onto your arrows and find out." Sakura said.

"NOW!" The boy yelled.

Sakura threw all thirty of her shuriken and Kagome quickly put on an explosive tag on each arrow she fired. A huge explosion surrounded Naraku followed by a hell of a lot of smoke. Sakura, Namine, and Kagome watched nervously. But then the boy appeared with Kairi and Sango in his arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kagome yelled.

"My name's Ryu...not you..." He said while breathing heavily. And then he collapsed on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah, i know. that was unexpected. having OCs pop out of nowhere.

it's okay, even i was surprised.

especially since i typed it in under 10 minutes...

ow...my fingers...

**(go ahead and guess who i based my OCs on! yes, they are based on peoples.)**


	13. Sora's Fate

well, school's almost over.

and high school is getting closer and closer.

and i'm freakin out.

yup.

anyways, here it is like i promised **kunoichi87**!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's hopeless, isn't he?"

Kagome, Sakura, and Namine turned around at the sound of a girl speaking. A twelve year old blonde girl was making her way towards Ryu, who had collapsed.

Her blue eyes scanned him for any sign of injuries.

"Rei is going to be mad..." She muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, Ryu grabbed the collar of her light pink shirt. "Not if you don't tell her shit..." He managed to say before losing conciousness.

"Uh, hello?" Kagome was unsure of what to say.

The girl immediately turned around to face the others. "Oh sorry." She said. "My name's Zuzukei."

'A girl just blocked my punch...' Sasuke thought as Naruto was having a heated conversation with Rei about ramen. (A/N: yes ramen...i'm hungry now...)

"Guys." Sakyo said to Naruto and Rei. "I hate to interrupt this 'interesting' conversation, but what is that?"

Everyone looked at what he was pointing at.

It was yet another frickin portal.

Shikamaru sighed. "What do you think Kakashi? Should we go through?"

Kakashi stayed silent for a minute. "The other portals haven't been dangerous..."

"What a drag..."

Sora didn't say a word as he walked up to and went through the portal.

"Zuzukei?" Namine asked.

Zuzukei nodded in response.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, actually," She started. "We're here to help you."

"Why?" Kagome was now getting curious.

"We were hired."

"By who?"

"I was hired by Tsunade. But I think Rei and Ryu were hired by Ansem the Wise. And Sakyo came on his own free will."

"We should follow him." Inuyasha said as he went through too. Miroku, Shippo, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Roxas, Axel, Itachi, Sakyo, and Rei followed.

They all looked around when they were on the other side of the portal. It was empty. The sky was gray, no trees, no people, no life. Nothing. It was just flat land with a cliff on one side. The drop looked long, and at the bottom was ocean and rocks.

"They found us already."

Orochimaru was right behind all of them.

Itachi was about to activate Mangekyo Sharingan when a portal opened beneath him and dragged him in.

A portal appeared near the girls. Zuzukei slung Ryu's arm around her shoulder and went in.

"Come on." Kagome muttered, supporting Sango. Sakura nodded and did the same with Kairi.

Orochimaru laughed at the fact that Itachi was gone.

No one said a word until-

"Sora!"

Sora looked at Naruto, who had yelled his name. Naruto's face became twisted into an evil grin. Sora didn't move. He couldn't. There was a huge katana dug deep in his stomach.

The girls arrived on the other side of the portal.

"See anything?" Zuzukei asked.

Nothing was said for a moment. Until Sakura yelled, "Sora!"

Everyone turned around, to see what Sakura had yelled about. And then they saw it. Naruto holding a katana. Then piercing Sora deep in his stomach with it. The keyblade wielder didn't scream in pain, he just stood there, unable to understand what had just happened.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked at the blonde nin. "That's not Naruto."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke. Then he slowly transformed into Sephiroth. "About time you figure that out."

And with that, Sephiroth took his katana out of Sora and grabbed him by the collar. Then he threw him over the cliff.

"Shit!" Inuyasha ran towards Sora but Sesshomaru blocked his way.

"If you're not Naruto," Shikamaru said to Sephiroth. "Then where is he?"

Orochimaru responded instead. "Why should why tell you?"

Kakashi gathered chakra in his palm to form his attack, Chidori. "Because if you don't, we'll kill you."

Inuyasha glared at his half brother in front of him. "You bastard." He muttered.

"Watch what you say." Sesshomaru said coldly. "You might be the next one to die." Zuzukei's kunai touched the skin on Sesshomaru's neck. "No, you'll be next."

Roxas swung his keyblade at Orochimaru but the sannin grabbed it with his tongue and threw it over the cliff. "And here I was going to make a deal with you." He said. "But now I changed my mind."

Kakashi's Chidori went through Orochimaru's chest. But Orochimaru crumbled into a pile of rocks. "It was a clone..." Shikamaru muttered.

Inuyasha struck Sesshomaru with his sword. Sesshomaru crumbled like Orochimaru did. "Shit, this one was too!" The inu hanyou yelled frustrated.

Rei punched Sephiroth in the face, sending rocks flying everywhere.

"All of them were fake?" Shippo asked.

"It looks like it..." Kagome answered.

"So," Miroku started. "When we saw Sora...uh, you know, was that fake too?"

No one answered, since they weren't sure either.

"Then, where's Naruto?" Roxas asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's the million dollar question!

Did Sora REALLY die?

What about Naruto?

Is he going to go through the same fate?

No, really, is he?

Even_**I**_ don't know what's gonna happen next!

Review please!

And remember, I'm still lookin for people to be in the story!

See ya later! By the way, I actually updated my profile! Go look! If you think you won't go crazy...


	14. Is This How It Ends? In the Darkness?

final chapter. yeah, that's it! but the sequel's comin soon. Finally, June 15th is my last day of 8th grade. :'( Yeah, i'm sad. but at the same time, i'll finally be able to have more time to update!

well, enjoy the last chapter!

by the way, this song goes good with Umbrella by Rihanna ft. Jay-Z

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what's this?" Inuyasha said, picking up a tube with dark blue liquid inside.

Sakura took it from the inu hanyou. "Hm, I'm not sure, but it looks like an antidote."

"Do you think it could work for Kairi?" Sango asked the kunoichi.

"Maybe." She responded.

"Or it could be a poison." Shikamaru spoke.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Or a poison..."

"We can't just sit around to figure this out." Sasuke said annoyed.

"But we can't risk Kairi's life either." Roxas glared at Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke shot back. "You risked Sora's and Naruto's."

Roxas was about to answer back, when Zuzukei interrupted. "Stop! Both of you!" She shouted. "Look, instead of arguing, some of us should go look for Naruto, others look for Sora, and others stay here with Kairi."

Kakashi nodded. "We should go with that."

Ryu was lying on the ground when he whispered to Sakyo, "Finally they come up with a plan."

"You're awake, huh?" Sakyo was leaning against a tree.

"Yeah." He said more loudly. "What I miss?"

"Not alot." Sakyo answered. "Just a hell of alot of arguing."

Ryu nodded and listened to what the others were saying further ahead of them.

"But who's going to do what?" Rei asked.

"Well, Kairi's going to need someone who knows medicine." Miroku said.

"So, Sakura stay here with her." Kakashi said.

"I'll stay too." Namine added.

"Me too." Shippo said.

"What about Naruto?" Kagome asked worried.

"I'll look for the idiot." Sasuke responded.

"You can't go by yourself." Rei told him.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." The Uchiha shot at her.

"I can't help it," She told him calmly. "You act like one!"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Hey! Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled. "Fighting isn't helping."

"Rei, Sasuke, why don't you two go look for Naruto?" Kakashi suggested. (A/N: wow, let's watch how that turns out...)

Both of them stared at Kakashi like he'd gone out of his mind.

"I'd rather commit suicide first." Sasuke told Kakashi.

Rei turned to Sasuke. "Tell me if you need any help with that." Sasuke glared in response.

"That's an order." The white haired nin said firmly.

Shikamaru sighed. 'What a drag...' He thought to himself. "Well, I guess me and Roxas better go look for Sora then." He said out loud.

"Then what the hell will the rest of us do?" Inuyasha asked Kakashi.

"Kill the enemy." Kakashi responded.

Inuyasha smirked. "I like that idea."

"Everyone! Go!" Kakashi yelled.

Rei and Sasuke headed off in one direction, while Roxas and Shikamaru headed in the opposite direction. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Zuzukei, Ryu, Sakyo and Kakashi ran to the north. And Shippo, Sakura, and Namine stayed with Kairi.

"They'll be okay, right?" Shippo asked the girls, as he watched everyone else run to find what they were looking for.

"Yeah, they'll be okay." Sakura said as she started to cure Kairi.

----------------------

"Do you have any idea where we're headed?" Rei asked while running.

"None at all." Sasuke said, running alongside her.

"Good." She answered. "Because I don't either..."

--------------------

Kakashi did a few hand signs, and a few seconds later a pack of dogs where standing in front of him.

"What is it Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, on top of the head of a WAY bigger dog.

"I need you to track down a scent."

"All of us?" The little nin dog asked.

"No, I need some of you to lead others."

-------------------

"Do you think we'll find Sora?" Roxas asked Shikamaru. Both of them had gone down the cliff Sora had been thrown into. Shikamaru was walking down the cliff by concentrating chakra in his feet while Roxas was forced to climb down.

"He has to be here." Shikamaru answered. "Where else would he be?"

"But what if he's really..."

"Then he is."

Roxas didn't say anything else.

------------------

"Hey, girl, stop."

"I have a name, you know." Rei said annoyed, but stopped anyways.

"I really don't care about your name." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Stupid boys..." She muttered. "Why'd you make me stop?" Rei said louder.

A couple of seconds later, three dogs ran up to them.

"We're here to help." One of the dogs said.

"Like what the hells man?" Rei said in shock. (A/N: i say that alot...actually i scream it...hm...i like cookies...)

---------------

"Hey, Shikamaru," Roxas said. "What's that?"

Shikamaru stopped and looked down into the dark emptiness. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"A stripper."

"...Don't get sarcastic with me."

"See that thing lying there? On a small ledge?"

"...Yeah, I see it."

"Is it..."

"Only one way to find out."

----------------

"Hey, Kakashi," Zuzukei whispered to the white haired nin to her side. "There's someone following us."

"I know." He said, not looking away from Pakkun who was leading them.

"So why don't we kick their asses already?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Not yet." Kakashi said.

"They could be enemies." Kagome said. "What if-"

"Trust me." He interrupted.

"If we get our assed shanked," Ryu said. "I'm gonna take all your hair gel, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

-----------------

"Sasuke," Rei said.

"What do you want?"

"I think we just found Naruto."

The four of them stopped in front of Naruto who was tied to a tree. He had alot of tape on his mouth and something strapped on his chest.

"What the hell is this?" Rei said, gently brushing her fingers on the thing strapped onto Naruto.

As soon as she touched it, Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!!!! MMM MPH MPPPPHHHHH!!!!" Naruto yelled under his taped mouth.

Rei turned to Sasuke. "What'd he say?"

Sasuke sighed and ripped off the tape that was on Naruto's mouth...(A/N:...ouch...)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

---------------------

Namine looked up from what she was doing. "Did you hear that Sakura?"

"Hear what?" Sakura asked, working on the multiple wounds on Kairi's arm.

"Never mind, it was probably my imagination..."

--------------------

"Shit." Shikamaru said frustrated.

What they had thought was Sora, was actually someone else that was dead.

"Did they make this guy look like Sora?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru answered. "At this point, they're just fucking with us." Then he sighed. "Come on. Let's go back up."

When he didn't get a response, he looked around.

"Roxas?"

Nothing.

--------------------

"We're here." Pakkun announced.

"This is it?" Sakyo said.

It was a grassy plain with a few trees nearby. Nothing special.

"Yes, this is it." A voice said.

Everyone turned around...but it was too late.

Blood spilled onto the grass.

And the smell of death, filled the air...

--------------------

"DAMMIT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled angrily as the Uchiha smirked at his pain. "Why do you have to be such a bastard?!"

"And we'll never know the answer to that..." Rei muttered as she started examining the object tied onto Naruto. She was about to touch it again when Naruto yelled, "Wait! Don't!"

Rei drew back her hand. "Why not?"

"It's a bomb!"

------------------

"Namine, press down here. Put alot of pressure on it." Sakura ordered.

Namine nodded and did what she was told.

Just as Sakura was about to inject the antidote, Kairi suddenly sat up. Her eyes red instead of blue.

"Kairi!" All three of them yelled in suprise.

But she didn't say anything.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura asked her.

Kairi turned to her and punched her in the face. Sakura landed a good fifty feet away.

Namine looked at Kairi confused.

"What are you-" Namine was knocked to the ground unconcious.

Shippo kicked and punched Kairi hard, but it didn't work. Shippo was thrown into the air and then kicked into a boulder, where he fell to the ground.

Kairi looked around for a minute and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's it! i know, i left you guys on a major cliffhanger! i'm sorry! but i'll be back soon! send reviews! thanks for everything guys, i hope to hear from you guys soon. send me a message! i like talking...alot...

Detroit Girl 4 Life

Sasuke's Baby Girl93


End file.
